


[Translation] 阴影之中最幽暗的

by EverlastingFrost



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Suitless Darth Vader, 没壳爵爷, 虐心
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingFrost/pseuds/EverlastingFrost
Summary: A translation ofThe Darkest of ShadowsbyViari.曾经的纳布议员等待着她神秘的恩人，那自从共和国陷落之后就一直保护着她的一个。AU。发生于大约18BBY。
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Kudos: 2





	[Translation] 阴影之中最幽暗的

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Darkest of Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993910) by [Viari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viari/pseuds/Viari). 



她站在阳台的远端，深色的头发披散在裸露的双肩，奶油色长袍的裙裾散在石质地面上。距离日落只有些许，她于此静待自己恩人的驾临。

这将会是她第一次见到他。他承诺过今晚会来，尽管他之前也这么说过，并且没有遵守诺言。他不是故意这样的；她有种感觉，他有些怕她。尽管在她头脑里，这个想法显得有些荒谬，但她却能感觉到其中的真实。

“ _你觉得那真是他_ ？”她又回忆起了在和她姐姐的一次窃窃私语的会话中的只鳞片羽。又为什么不是呢？这个银河里，还有别人能真的从皇帝的手下保护她吗？他难道还有别的走卒，能允许她如此引人注目地留在她深爱的母星上？确实有可能是她错了，但她对此表示怀疑。她并不经常出错。

_“但为什么是他？他为什么会情愿为你犯险？”_

她摇了摇头，想起了当时她轻松地一耸肩，反问她的样子到底有什么问题，让西斯的黑暗尊主 _不会_ 想要保护她；那时她姐姐眼中一丝厌恶闪过。

但索拉没有批评她的小妹自视甚高；她脸色苍白地回过头去，察看附近是否有别人还在。

_“他是个怪物，帕德梅。他连孩子都杀。”_

这也是一个让她希望不是他的原因。但奇怪的却是，有且只有这一件事沉重地盘旋在她心头。为什么她不会因为他罄竹难书的其他暴行拒绝他呢？

_“别想拯救他，帕德梅。我是说，如果真是他的话。这种念头一秒也别考虑。”_

这是个明智的警告；索拉太了解她了。她总是很乐观，总是试着找出别人心中善良的一面，即使在那些人自己都看不到的时候也是一样。当她等待她的恩人时，她就感到了冲动，那想要将他拉拢到自己一方的渴望。

她身后传来衣服摩擦的窸窣声，然后是靴子轻轻踏过石头的小声回响。她没有转过身去，而是更加专心地关注起地平线上仍然留存的最后一线橙红色的太阳。在很长一段时间里，他们都沉默地伫立着，唯一的声音只有他粗厉的呼吸声。

“你来了，”她最后说道。太阳已沉，在逐渐变暗的天空中留下一片微弱的残光。

“我对你承诺过我会来，”他回答道。他的声音低沉而沙哑。他声带的损伤在本人亲自出现时更为明显了。她一直以为那是全息台的特效，把他的声音变成那样；但显然谣言是真的。她想知道他身上还藏着什么其他的损伤。

帕德梅回头看去。他站在几米之外，在阳台上最幽暗的阴影里。那里点起了几支蜡烛，但它们的光芒却无法触及他。她只能看到他暗色的轮廓。

“你总算可以为我解释你为什么做了这一切了吗？”她转身正面看向他，向他们身后广袤的庄园做了个手势。

“这让你不快了吗？”他试图保持声音平静，但她能感觉到他声音中的真诚。“这里曾经是你的家。”

“我不再是参议员了。我无权如此。”

“有或没有，当如我的意思；而我说你有权如此。”她为他语气中的恶毒而颤抖。她知道那不是针对她的；针对的是任何会想要质疑她的好运的人。但这不能让她不去担惊受怕。他是她还活着的唯一原因。他从不让她忘记这事实。

她无视恐惧，向他靠近了一步。而他后退了一步，正印证了她关于他心怀惧意的猜想。“我还以为我能有幸看到你的面容呢，”她蹙眉说道。

然后是一阵漫长的停顿，帕德梅感到了一阵明锐的恐慌之情，强烈到让她惊讶自己怎么没被这些情绪冲得跌倒在地。她不知道西斯还能这样投射自己的情绪。她在和绝地相处时，从没经历过类似的状况。在短暂的一瞬里，她为他感到悲伤。

就好像察觉到了她的想法，她的恩人迅速向她接近。“别把我的犹豫当成软弱，女士。我可不该被人轻视。”

他距离她很近了，但却不知怎的，仍然被黑暗遮掩，朦胧不清。“弄错的人是你，大人。我现在很清楚你比我起初猜测的要更加强大得多。”她顿了一下，慢慢走上前去，微微斜过脑袋：如此一来，或许她甚至还能瞥见……“你难道不是仅在皇帝一人之下的达斯·维德尊主吗？”

空气似乎突然变冷了。“我是。”他低声说。他听起来比之前年轻多了。她头一次好奇他的年纪。

“为什么是我？”她问道。“保护你师傅的敌对者之一又有什么价值？”她距离他更近了，现在她可以从他巨大的黑兜帽下隐约分辨出一个苍白的下巴。

“你本该感谢我，却在质疑我的仁慈。”

一个想法凭空出现，让她全身都震惊得颤抖起来。“你是为这而来的？来接受我的……我的谢意？” 竟然真能如此卑贱？有谣言说他曾经是个人类，但……

她希冀的否认并未到来，她的胃里因他的沉默而翻江倒海。他竟然会认为…… _她_ ，曾经的女王与议员……这荒谬绝伦，无法容忍，难以置信。她不会照做，她连想都不会去想。

他走进了触手可及的范围。她现在能看见他的眼睛了，火红的轮环围绕着来自暗影源泉的光辉。她曾经见过那样的眼睛，那是在很久之前……

“不，”她小声说，开始向后退开。他伸出手，握住了她的双肩。他光滑的深色手套放在她裸露的皮肤上——这该死的裙子！——将她拉近。

“你要拒绝我？我连一个要求都还没提出呢。”他的声音中带着一丝笑意，让帕德梅惊觉自己或许轻视了这黑暗尊主。“我已经给了你这么多，你再拒绝我的任何要求，可会让我觉得奇怪了。”

“你不会想这么做的，”她说道，就好像这么告诉他，就能说服他别从她身上夺取自己想索求的东西似的。就好像她还有发号施令的力量似的。

“不会吗？”他拿开了左手，向他的兜帽上移去。他咬住手套的一个指头、将它脱下。一瞬间，她看到了两排闪亮洁白的牙齿。他把手套扔到一边，露出了有着修长、结实的手指的苍白的手。至少他的那一部分看起来像个人类。当他的手靠近她的脸时，她尽力不向后退去。

“如果我并非心甘情愿，又有什么用呢？”她轻声问道，强迫自己直视他的双眼。然后，她终于看清楚了他的左半边脸。他的脸看起来同样是完完全全的人类。并且 _太年轻了_ 。

他犹豫了，手停在了距离她的脸只有几厘米的地方。她可以从他的表情上看出，他没有真的想过她会拒绝自己；这样的转折超出了他的所料。在他可见的半边脸上，几种情绪清晰可见：犹豫不决、尴尬，以及大量的愤怒。他收回了双手，粗野地转身离去。在她有所反应前，他已经气势汹汹地消失在了黑暗里。

帕德梅这才吐了她一直屏着的一口气，靠向栏杆稳住自己。直到现在，她才发现自己的身体正颤抖着。是肾上腺素，她告诉自己。是在紧张又令人惊惧的环境下的自然反应。当然不是软弱了。

她的手摩擦着上臂，来抵消夜间的凉风，最后扫视了一圈便离开了阳台。帕德梅并没有像平常那样拿一杯热乎乎的饮料坐在炉火前，而是几乎立刻冲进了她的卧室。

这些日子里她很少能睡好，不平静的事态总是在她心头挥之不去；但今夜她甚至连让自己躺在床上都做不到。她笔直地坐在床上，被单在她周围堆成一团，房间里唯一的光源就是浑圆的月亮。不知怎的，她知道他还会回来。她也知道自己穿着睡袍坐在床上，让事情变得对他来说更加简单了。或许是她性格中乐观的一面，才让她相信他不会做出任何事情。

 _这太对了，帕德梅，相信连孩子都杀的人不会在你自己的床上受用了你_ 。很奇怪地，她脑海里的批判之声就像是索拉的声音。她把那声音驱走，在等待的同时试图想些别的。她让自己的心灵游荡到另一段时间里，那时她还在为解放自己的世界而奋战，那时她还能控制自己的命运。她想自己或许会愿意付出几乎一切，来将那时的感觉换回来。

通向她私人阳台的老式铰链固定的门打开了。凉风拂过她的皮肤。她一动不动地看着他跳下栏杆，走进她的卧室；他的黑斗篷飞扬着，仿佛伸展的翅膀。他沿着她的床走着，然后沉默地站在那里；她知道他正盯着她的眼睛，尽管她无法看见他的双眼。他又变回了一个剪影，没有面孔，但其恐怖分毫不减。

他坐在了她的床边，他的左手——仍然没带着手套——放在了她伸出手就碰得到的地方。

_“别想拯救她，帕德梅。”_

她知道自己做不到。达斯·维德的罪孽太过繁多，太过深重。

他抬起了双手，第一次取下了他的兜帽。他坐着的角度，让她只能看到他左侧的脸，就是她已经见过的那一边。但现在，她也能见到刚刚及肩的深色头发；是卷发，在他的耳朵、脖颈和太阳穴上微微地打着弯。她对他年龄的估计是正确的。他不可能比她年纪还大，更可能比她还要年轻几岁。

这么年轻的人怎么会变得如此邪恶？

在她继续观察他的容貌的同时——他很英俊，虽然在他身上是浪费了——她却在潜意识里感到了一种奇怪的警讯。是某种认出来的感觉。她曾经见过他，或是某个长得像他的人；甚至还有可能是在帝国崛起之前。

维德向帕德梅床头柜的方向点了点头。“你总是带着那个吗？”他悄声问道。

帕德梅看向床头柜，看到了一条躺在上面的项链：一条长长的银链系着的木雕吊坠。她的喉咙发紧。如果能回到那飞船上，和她的绝地保卫者和那个小男孩在一起，她还有什么不愿付出的呢……

“我曾经总是带着。”她回答道，心里不禁奇怪这东西怎么会到了床头柜上。

他抬起了带着手套的右手，帕德梅无声又敬畏地看着项链凭空漂浮到维德手里。他低头检视它，左手的手指抚摸着雕刻的线条。过了一会儿，他把吊坠递给她。“这会给你带来好运。”他轻轻地说。

一时半会，帕德梅只是瞪着他手心的贾柏木片；然后才抬头看向他的眼睛。火焰环绕的虹膜已经淡去，留下一片清澈的湛蓝。然后，尽管她知道关于他的种种，尽管他对银河系犯下了那么多暴行，她仍然感到自己为他曾经的样子痛彻心扉。

“ _安纳金_ ？”

他畏缩了片刻，仿佛被刺痛了一般。然后他眯住了眼睛，迅速摇了摇头。“ _不_ ，”他大声说道。

但帕德梅已经向贾柏木片伸出手，握住了它；泪水盈满了她的双眼。“安尼，”她低语道。当她的手碰到他的手时，她感到了他的颤抖。“你都经历了什么？我还以为你回塔图因找你母亲了？”

他开始想把手从她手中抽走，但她伸出另一只手牢牢握住。她再也不为他可能会对她做出的事情而担惊受怕了；这是安纳金， _她的_ 安纳金，心灵永远又宽广又明亮，就像他母星的双子太阳。

“他随我而去，”这就是他给出的全部答案。他想要将视线从她身上移开，但帕德梅捉住了他的下巴，转过他的头，这样她就能看到他的整张脸。她险些惊讶地叫出声来。

他右脸的大部分都被烧伤了，让他的皮肤看起来就像湿答答的蜡。他的眉毛不见了，一道深深的疤痕从他的头皮延续到颧骨。那一侧的大多数毛发都被烧没了；仅存的一些太过纤弱，和他天生的头发完全不同，让人不敢相信这些毛发都长在同一颗脑袋上。

“喔，安纳金。”她流着泪水喃喃道，将手心放在他满是疤痕的脸上。他闭上双眼，靠向她的手心。“我真的很为你难过，”她说，伸出另一只手抚摸他的头发。

“现在你明白我为什么要保护你了吗？”他哽咽地问道。

她热切地点着头。当他拥她入怀时，甚至一点都没抱怨。

* * *

整整一夜，帕德梅都没有放开安纳金，任他哭泣直到眼泪流干。在即将破晓前，他在睡下的地方醒来了；他的头仍歇在她的双膝上。

“帕德梅，”他低语道。这是他第一次将她的名字说出口。“跟我走。”

她一直非常喜爱安纳金，但这却是她所不能做的。她不能成为达斯·维德的情人，更别说他的伴侣。她无法忘记他都做出了什么事情。

“不，安尼。”她用自己能用的最柔和的方式说。“我必须留下。”

他没问原因，也没试着劝她。他只是点了点头，将兜帽拉过头顶，他毁损的容貌再度被遮掩起来。

“我爱你，帕德梅。我一直都是。”

然后他就消失了。

她将贾柏木坠饰紧紧握在手心里。

在另一个世界、另一种人生里，也许，她会追随他到天涯海角。但不会是此时此地。

**Author's Note:**

> 我2010年曾经把这篇为参与挑战活动而创作的小插曲发在了另一个网站上。挑战规定字数不能超过2500字，并且必须是别人点的梗。我的梗是星战+百老汇歌剧的综合。我选了歌剧院魅影，成品就是这样了。把这东西掸掸灰再翻出来是因为我还想继续把这个AU写下去。


End file.
